With the rapid development of technologies, audio devices become more and more popular, and among numerous recreation modes, high-quality music enjoyment is gradually popularized. Thus, speakers for playing audio have been greatly applied to existing smart mobile devices.
The speaker in the related art includes a holder and a vibration unit and a magnetic circuit unit that are received in the holder. The vibration unit includes a diaphragm, a voice coil located below the diaphragm and used for driving the diaphragm to vibrate and emit sound, and a flexible printed circuit board located below the voice coil.
However, in the speaker in the related art, it is often necessary to additionally design an external pad structure for connecting the flexible printed circuit board with an external electrical device, which wastes the internal space of the speaker while increasing the difficulty in designing the internal structure of the speaker. Furthermore, the flexible printed circuit board and the holder are fixed only by glue, so that the connection of the flexible printed circuit board is not stable enough.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new speaker to overcome the above drawbacks.